The Brightest Star There Is
by demiwitchandsnufflepod
Summary: Sirius was transported into our world when he fell through the Veil. But he doesn't seem to have a clue what exactly happened. Reyna never believed in dreams no matter how much she wanted to. But none of us have a choice when it comes to fate, do we? A story of life, love and second chances. SB/OC
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey! So I'd really like to thank ****Potterfan37****, ****nickyta17****, ****KC. The. Muggle. Writer****, ****ladybug213****, ****invisibleCheshire****, ****Faded Stripe**** and ****theelilbritt**** for reviewing/following/favourite-ing the little snippet I posted previously. If you haven't read it yet, please go check it out at - s/10194503/1/Telling-Him**

**Special thanks to ****Faded Stripe**** for giving me the encouragement to finally post this story which has been sitting in my laptop for weeks.**

* * *

Prologue

Sometimes, you might dream of things. Things that aren't exactly within reach. And then you come to realise that those dreams would never come true. So you go on with life. But it's still there, in the back of your mind always.

And then sometimes, change comes. Not exactly a pleasant change. And you start to think it's changed your life for the worst. You don't really want to go on but yet, you pull through. You try your damnest.

That's what happened in my life anyway. And back then, I thought this is how it'll always be. That there's no chance of happiness, not after everything that's gone wrong.

But sometimes, dreams do come true. And sometimes, in the most unlikeliest of ways.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I'm just a little bit insane,_

_Cause I think I see you everywhere._

_~ Obsessed With You - The Orion Experience._

Life, it goes on. No matter what. Even when you don't want it to. That's not to say my life was devoid of happiness. There were always little spots of brightness in my skies. Just that none of the stars were within my reach. And all the things which gave me those precious moments of happiness always passed by me, leaving me behind.

Like when my parents died.

I was 19 when it happened. It wasn't anything new; just another car crash. And suddenly I found myself truly _alone._ There was just me , armed with the money my parents left us with and a little brother to think of. That was when I made the decision to move to London for good. I sold my parents' house in Wolverhampton and left my brother there with my Gran, atleast until I became stabilised.

It took me quite some time to get back on track. And not being at my most emotionally stable didn't exactly help either. But I never showed it. I studied, made a few friends, got a job, went out, etc, etc. But every night, while no one was looking, I wept. Ofcourse, crying at night wasn't something new to me. I was pretty used to it by then. But the scars never really healed and I blamed myself for everything that was lost to me.

It was two months into my first semester in college. Two weeks into my part-time job as a waitress at a small diner.

I didn't even see him come in.

I was at the back, wiping plates when I heared the 'ding!' of the doors opening and closing.

"Its yours Rey," Delilah had called out.

I went out, straightening my uniform, when I spotted him sitting in a table in the far corner. And I stopped dead in my grey eyes, the thick black hair falling down almost to his shoulder, the unmistakable good looks. He was sitting there with his eyebrows furrowed, undeniably stressed over something.

_No, surely not. It can't be...Ofcourse it can't be!_

Those were my first thoughts upon seeing him.

Any other normal person wouldn't have found his appearance so jarring. I mean, there are millions of people in the world who fit that description. Many that, I myself have seen a hundred times. And yet...

Like I said, some things always stay in the back of your mind. Even after years have passed. 6 years had gone by and I still hadn't forgotten. It was something I'd always remember - such was its impact in my life.

_But this isn't a storybook, its the real world...You've been through an ordeal. You're obviously overthinking normal things._

Silently cursing myself for my stupidity, I tried to put my thoughts back together as I walked towards the table.

"Welcome to Helena's, may I take your order?"

He looked up from his joined hands. It was unnerving to say the least, to be scrutinized by his piercing gaze - more so when I was feeling so conflicted - but I kept my face in check. I could've told you how there was an instant connection between us as soon as our eyes met, or something of that sort. But I'd be lying if I said that. His face remained stoic as he gave his order. And I dismissed my earlier thoughts. There was clearly nothing remarkable about the whole thing except for my initial shock.

But he was there again, the next day, in the same booth. And the day after. He always came back, always looking somewhat distressed, though he never spoke more than was necessary. His prescence never failed to unnerve me but I squashed those thoughts as soon as they made an appearance.

August came, bringing with it a bitter sense of loss. My Mother's birthday was drawing closer, causing my mood to detoriate rapidly. I cried more, stopped going out and became increasingly more withdrawn as the day neared. Delilah was the only one who noticed; atleast if the looks she kept shooting me were anything to go by. I never spoke about it to anyone else though.

The eve of the thirteenth was a Saturday, which meant I had to work overtime. I was in a particularly bad state of mind that day. And as the "ding" of the door signalled the arrival of someone, I couldn't bring myself to get up. Everything was suddenly pressing down on me; the loss of my parents, the fact that it was my Mum's birthday in a few hours, the stress due to studies and all my doubts of the future. I felt suffocated as I decided to get out of there before I broke down completely.

I stood up from where I was sitting behind the counter just as Delilah came out of the kitchen. I grabbed her hand as she made to walk past me.

"D-Del, I g-gotta go." there was an unmistakeable desperation that was palpable in my voice.

"Reyna! What happened? Are you alright?" Delilah asked.

"No, no, Del, I-I gotta go. I'll explain tomorrow. Could you please cover for me?"

"Sure, Rey but - " She noticed the tears starting to leak out of my eyes and let out a sigh. "Just take care."

I hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered as I broke away. I slung my bag on my shoulder and ran out of the diner, hardly holding back a sob.

I didn't notice the person sitting right next to the door I had stormed past. I certainly didn't notice him watching me as I left.

That night, when I reached my flat, I couldn't stop bawling my eyes out.

* * *

On the morning of the thirteenth of August, I got up mechanically, showered and got dressed. I picked up the unwritten diary I kept under my pillow - one of the last things my mother gave me - and left the house.

I didn't know whereabouts exactly I was headed but I knew I couldn't bear to sit in that empty flat all alone. I found my feet carrying me to a park about 20 minutes away. Weaving through the crowd of people, I finally found a secluded spot by an old willow where I sat down and began writing.

_Dear Mum,_

_You gave me this book to write down my thoughts. "Always keeps everything bottled up, that one," you said. And you told me that if I don't feel like sharing them with anyone, then I should write it all down until I do find someone with whom I can._

_Today is the 13th of August, Mum. It was supposed to be your 45th birthday. If everything was as it is supposed to be, I would've been teasing you. And Dad would've said you'd always look beautiful no matter how old you are. Brad would've laughed and said something inappropriate. _

_What happened Mum? Why did you leave me so soon?_

_You may or may not have understood some things about me. But you were always there. You never asked me questions that I didn't want to answer. I still remember how your eyes would light up everytime I laughed._

_And now you'll never see me laugh again._

_Its not fair that I've lost you too. It just isn't. Its like I can't ever keep people I'm close to, with me. It was the same with my friends and now its the same with you. I wonder what you'd say if you could see me right now. I'm a mess._

_More than I was before I mean._

_But still, I'm trying my best._

_The only reason I bother is because of Brad. I am all that he has now. He needs me to be strong. And for that reason, I will be. I will finish college, make something out of my life and take care of Brad till he's old enough, like you'd want. I will make you and Dad proud. I promise._

_Dad always said you never know what you have until its gone. I guess that's true. But I'll never forget you both. I never said it much but I regret not doing so now - I love you so much. I'm sorry, Mum. For not telling you sooner._

_Writing in this diary, its almost like having a part of you with me. I never told you many things when you were alive. Its too late to do that now. But if I write it down here, maybe, just maybe, it would reach you somehow._

_I'm starting to tear up again, and I'm sitting in a park outside. Not the ideal place for having a sob-fest. I better go now, Mum. I love you, wherever you are. You and Dad will always be in my heart._

_Love,_

_Reyna._

I looked up from my diary through blurry eyes and leaned back on the tree, looking up at the clear sky. I didn't know how or when it was going to get easier, but it had to. Right? I can't spend my life mourning them forever. I have to go on. That's what my parents would've wanted.

Just then, I heared footsteps close to where I was seated. I turned. Only to find a pair of piercing grey eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**AN: Hey! So here it is. First chapter of the story. The story might be moving a little slow as of now. Because I want it to be realistic. I don't want Reyna to find out everything so soon after all...I don't know where exactly I'm going with this story as of now but we'll figure it out as we go. **

**So anyways, please review! I would love to hear any sort of feedback/suggestions/ideas on my story. And feel free to PM me 'bout anything and everything! Till next time!**

**~Bekah**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_~ The Only Exception – Paramore_

For a moment, I just gaped at him. Then he cleared his throat.

"You're that waitress from the diner aren't you?"

"Um, yeah. I am," I replied intelligently.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, sorry for disturbing you. I usually come here at this hour so I thought no one would be here. I didn't see you from the back," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! I uh, I was actually just leaving. You can have your spot," I said as I scrambled to get up.

He gave me a polite nod, walked back towards the tree and sat down. I stood up, dusted my jeans and picked up my diary.

"See you around," I mumbled in his general direction as I started to leave.

"I saw you yesterday. When you left."

I turned to face him.

_Oh fuck, did he see me cry?_

"You were crying, weren't you?"

_Shit._

"Uh- "

He shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, its not my business, so I won't ask. But its pretty obvious you're not okay. And you were here first...so you can stay if you want. I won't bother you. You don't bother me."

"Okay," I said as I made my way back to the tree. I sat down on the opposite side.

There was a long stretch of silence. It wasn't awkward though. I felt better having someone there, even if it wasn't someone I knew well. And I guess he musn't have found me a nuisance either since he made no move to get up.

I leaned my head back on the tree and looked up at the sky once more, contemplating my life. I missed Brad. It had been two months since I last saw him. Had he remembered today? Ofcourse he would've. If so, was he sitting alone crying just like I have been? And I wasn't even there to comfort him. So much for keeping promises.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Reyna, darling?"_ I heard the soothing voice of my Gran.

"Yes Gran, its me."

_"How are you holding up today, sweetheart?"_

"I'm - " I was about to say 'fine' but I knew Gran wouldn't be fooled. "I'm trying Grandma," I said instead. "How are you? How is Brad doing?"

_"He's...coping. He is still so young, and I reckon he finds it easier in some ways than the rest of us. But he's been shut up in his room since last night. I only just managed to make him come out."_

"What about you, Gran?" I asked again. She had been Mum's mother after all.

_"I...its hard Reyna," _her voice broke. _"I am a mother too after all. What mother would be alright with her daughter dying before her?" _There was a moment of silence before she regained her voice._ "But that's okay. Don't you worry about your old Gran sweetheart! You have enough on your plate as it is."_

"I can't not worry about you Grandma. You and Brad are all I have left," I faltered on the last part.

_"It'll be alright, Reyna. Time heals all wounds,"_

"I know. But Gran, I just...miss them. So much."

_"I know, darling. I know. We all do."_

There was a pause as I made sure I wasn't going to break down again.

"Gran, where is Brad? Is he around?"

_"I sent him off to his friend, whats-his-name? Nathan. Yes Nathan's house to get his mind off...things."_

"Oh, okay. I'll call up tonight and talk to him."

_"Sure, sweetie. I'll tell him once he's back,"_ she said. _"You take care Reyna. Concentrate on your studies. Keep yourself busy."_

"Alright, Grandma. You take care too. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

_"I love you too, Reyna." _she said before the 'click' of the receiver.

I lowered my phone, staring at my lap for a long time trying not to have a breakdown.

Suddenly, I heard a throat being cleared. I almost jumped out of my skin. I'd forgotten he was even there.

"I heard you talking," he stated.

"That's all right. You couldn't exactly help it," I mumbled.

There was another pause.

"Was it your parents?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

There was a pause.

"I'll say it again: I know its none of my business. But, I know from experience that the best way to heal is to go on with your life. That's what they would've wanted."

"You-you've lost someone too?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he replied.

"Yes," he replied though he didn't elaborate further. I noticed an indescribable look cross his face just for a moment before it was gone.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Its been a few years."

"But-" I started. "Does it ever get better?"

He let out a bitter laugh.

"Not better, no. You're always going to remember. But it does get easier. Takes a few years though."

I considered that for a moment.

"That's okay. I want it to stop hurting so much. But I don't want to forget them," I said. I didn't know why I was telling him all this but it made me feel lighter to finally open up to someone.

"You won't. Forget them I mean," His voice had a certainty to it. "The ones we love never really leave us."

I looked up sharply.

_What?_

_Oh, get a grip Reyna! He's probably heard it somewhere over the years. Kind of impossible not to. Just because he seems to fit the character descriptions..._

_But..._

_NO BUTS!_

He sat there with a far-away look in his eyes, oblivious to my internal turmoil. I quickly shook myself free of unwanted thoughts.

"Yeah...I reckon that's true."

We remained in silence for awhile.

"So, what do you do? Are you in college?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I went for a year but I decided to drop out."

"Oh, really? Why?" the question slipped out of my mouth before I could control it. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me that! I wasn't thinking," I hastened to correct myself.

A hint of a smile appeared on his lips as he replied.

"That's alright. I was just...never really cut out for it I suppose."

"Oh."

"Are you one of those people who think there's no future without college and that dropouts are irresponsible, good-for-nothings?" he asked me. There was definitely a smile there.

I smiled back in return.

"No, nothing like that. I have a cousin who was the same. And anyway, it all really depends on what you want to do in life. There are lots of options. For me though, college is a must."

"Ah. What are you planning on doing then?"

"Arts. And a bit of Psychology."

"That's an unusual combination, that is. What kind of Arts?"

I blushed.

"Uh, performing arts. I've been, um, trained. Since I was a kid."

"Oh, wow. Interesting I suppose. Not something I'd do mind. But interesting to hear about."

"Hmm...So what exactly are you interested in, if not college?"

"Haven't a clue. I like motorcycles though."

_Okay...I'm not gonna think anything_

"Oh...interesting."

Just then, my stomach grumbled. I checked my watch. It was half twelve already. And I hadn't even eaten breakfast! I quickly got up, stretching my legs.

"Well, I think I better go now. Its been hours and there's a term paper waiting for me at home."

"Oh. Yeah, okay. See you around," he said.

"Yeah. And...thank you," I added.

"Its alright. Hey! I never did get your name."

"Oh, um, Reyna. Reyna Johnson." I replied, turning to leave. I was almost halfway up the path before I remembered. "Hey, I didn't get your name either," I said turning to face him.

He almost smiled.

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

* * *

**AN: Ooooh, cliffy! Or is it? Just to clarify: Sirius doesn't remember anything about his past. Atleast not yet. He knows he's missing something though but he can't tell what exactly it is. I'm still debating on whether I should write from his POV or stick to Reyna's POV. **

**I might be posting Chapter 3 in a few days but my study holidays are ending this week so next update after that will probably take awhile (Since I have mock exams and shit starting next Friday). So expect updates on weekends mostly. Also thanks a bunch to ****Faded Stripe****, ****Nimrodel626,****maryhead****, ****patronusdust****, ****ladybug213,**** and ****andromendearules**** who reviewed/favourited/followed. Also thanks to all my silent readers (I do hope you review someday :p )!**

**AND:**

**Faded Stripe****: Thanks for your support! You totally made my day when I saw your review for the oneshot :) And thanks for the spelling correction thing. I am aware of it too but where I'm from, we learn Brit English and they make us spell stuff accordingly (eg: realisation, colour, spiritualise, stabilise, etc.). Its not a easy to break habit. I know most of my readers are Americans though. (SO PLEASE BEAR WITH IT EVERYONE!)**

**And please please review! Feedback/suggestion/ideas are welcome! PMs are welcome too! Till next time,**

**~Bekah**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I could stand here for hours_

_Just to ask God the question, _

_"Is everyone here make-believe?"_

_You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds - Mayday Parade_

My mind was racing as those last two words raced through my head. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. And instead, to my surprise, a small hysterical laugh came out of my mouth.

"What? Are you serious?"

He looked at me impassively.

"I am. In more ways than one."

The smile disappeared as I realised he wasn't joking. My head was now beginning to hurt.

"But- Surely not..."

Now he looked irritated.

"I just told you my name. What's so hard to believe?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just a bit tired. Sorry. Anyway, I'll just go now. Bye."

He gave me a nod.

As I turned, walking back up to my house, naturally, I was wrecking my brain for a rational explanation.

_He didn't look like he was lying although that doesn't necessarily mean anything. But what reason would he have to lie to me? I was no one. And surely, someone else would've noticed that a bloke with the name of a fictional character has been roaming around? Surely, I can't be the only one..._

But no amount of tossing and turning gave me any answers and I finally came down to two conclusions. A: He's lying, for whatever reason (or) B: Losing my parents has addled my brain and I've gone mental.

* * *

I woke up next morning with puffy eyes, having only gotten little more than three hours of sleep. I went about my day as usual, determined to put the whole issue out of my mind and focus on more pressing matters.

That evening, as we were on the way to the diner, Delilah asked me the question I'd been dreading.

"Reyna, we've only been friends for a few months but I think I can tell when someone's not okay. You ran out of work_ crying_ for god's sake! I know you've been keeping something from me. So please, Rey, tell me. What's wrong with you?"

I looked down at my lap. I could hear the concern in her voice. I wanted to tell her, I really did. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about it. Not to mention the fact that I didn't want the pity. Suddenly, she stopped the car and turned to me, taking one of my hands in both of hers.

"Reyna, I don't know what you think of me. Maybe you don't trust me enough to open up to me. But you're one of my closest friends and I can't help but worry about you. And I don't know how to prove myself to you Reyna, but I'm always here if you need me," she said looking at me earnestly. I had a sudden flashback to yesterday when I'd talked to a complete stranger about my parents. _Surely I could do this too?_ I took a deep breath and told her everything.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"When?"

"A few months ago. And...yesterday was my Mum's birthday. That's why I've been so miserable lately. And that's the reason I ran out that day."

Delilah threw her arms around me.

"Oh Rey! I'm sorry!"

"Its okay. I've been...coping," I told her as I pulled away.

"And you haven't told this to anyone?"

_I might as well tell her._

"Um, I kind of spoke to some bloke I met at a park about it yesterday."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, so you'd talk to a stranger but not me?"

"No, Del, its not like that! I was talking to my Gran and he happened to overhear it. Besides, I was on the verge of breaking down..." I trailed off.

"Its okay, Reyna. I didn't mean to say that. I was just being petty, I'm sorry. But...are you feeling better now?"

I thought of both the conversations I'd had on this subject so far.

"Yeah, Del. I'm better."

"I'm glad. Both that you're alright and that you decided to tell me."

I nodded and she started the car again. It did make me feel better, having a her know. Delilah and I didn't need so many words to fill up our silences. Not that we didn't talk much; we did. But we also understood each other during those handfuls of times where we needed to be left to our thoughts. I realised then that she truly was one of the best friends I'd ever had.

"So," she started, "Who was he? The, uh, _stranger_ you happened to talk to?" Delilah asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. How typical of her to latch on to that one thing.

"Uh, Del, I don't know if you've noticed but stranger usually refers to someone you don't know."

"No need to be snappy with me young lady! I was merely asking. So what possessed you to pour your heart out to him?"

"I didn't 'pour my heart out'. I just told him a few things. _Because he happened to overhear me talking about it! _"

"Even then, how come he was there in the first place?"

"I was sitting in his usual spot and he was alright with me staying so long as I didn't bother him," I shot back.

"Why would he be okay with it when he barely knows you?"

_Uh-oh..._

"He may or may not have seen me run out on Saturday," I said scratching the back of my neck. "He's kind of a regular at the diner..."

"So you DO know him!"

"I don't! I've never even spoken to him except to ask for his order up till yesterday!"

She contemplated this for a minute.

"Was he handsome?"

_Well..._

"You've probably seen him around. You should know."

"Ah, ah!" she wagged a finger in my face. "No avoiding the question! I'm asking YOU."

"I suppose," I grumbled.

"That's all I wanted to know," Delilah said with a smirk.

"Whatever you're thinking isn't true, Del. I spoke to him. He heared me out. Nothing more."

"Ofcourse, darling. But everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?"

Her words kept on running through my mind for the rest of the day. And luckily or unluckily, I never saw 'Sirius' for the rest of the week.

* * *

The next week however, he was there.

"Is _that_ him?" Delilah whispered, startling me from where I was hiding behind the counter, watching him. Embarassed at being caught, I merely grunted as affirmation.

"Rey, I'm so proud of you!" she said, slapping my back.

"Shut up, Delilah! I don't even know the bloke!"

"We'll just have to remedy that now, won't we?"

"No. We really don't," I deadpanned.

Just then, he started looking around.

"Is he looking for you?"

"He's probably looking for someone to take his order, Del," I said exasperatedly.

"We'll see about that," she replied, walking towards the table.

"Welcome to Helena's! What would you like to order?" Delilah asked brightly.

He scanned the room once more before saying,

"Actually, is uh, Reyna around?"

I looked up so fast that my head hit the top of the counter.

"Shit!"

Both of them looked towards the direction of the sound.

I got up, holding a rag in my hand.

"Just wiping the floor," I said gesturing to the rag. Delilah was barely holding back laughter and His lips were twitching, as though trying to hide a smile. Finally, he spoke.

"Right. Reyna, may I have a word?"

"Sure," I replied, dropping the rag and walking towards the table.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out...my diary!

"You left it at the park the other day. Don't worry, I didn't read it or anything!" he added hurriedly as I took the diary from him.

"Oh, thank you! I thought I'd lost it somewhere!"

"That's okay, It was no big deal."

"No, really, thank you. Its very important to me. I don't know how I could've ever lost it! I am such an idiot!"

"Its just a diary. You could always get a new one."

"My mum gave it to me," I stated.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"So...order?"

"The usual."

I nodded and left.

When I came back, he looked thoughtful.

"Here you go," I said, placing the food in front of him. "Enjoy your meal."

"Wait!"

I turned around, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I, uh, need to talk to you."

I sat down on the opposite chair, puzzled.

"Go on."

He took a deep breath.

"Okay, so this is going to sound weird. But... something's not right. I don't know what exactly it is. Odd stuff's been happening and...I need answers."

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know," he said running a hand through his hair frustratedly. "But I have a feeling you might be able to help. Look, I know it sounds weird but...just...will you hear me out?"

I bit my lip, thinking it over. He wasn't the only one who wanted answers. After all, hadn't I thought there was something odd about him since the very first day he walked through these doors? I still didn't understand why it had to be me. But he did help me in a way and I ought to repay the debt. Right?

"Okay. I will."

He gave a grateful nod.

"Thanks."

"But," I interupted. "Can we talk tomorrow? I don't have the time now..."

"Okay. Thats fine with me."

I got up from the table.

"I better go. I'm supposed to be working after all."

"Yeah. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow. Same place as last time?"

I nodded and walked back to the counter wondering how much more stranger these encounters were going to get.

* * *

"So what did he want?" Delilah asked that night as we were cleaning up.

I shrugged.

"Nothing. He found my, diary. I left it at the park and he came to return it."

"And...?" she pressed.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"And he said he wanted to talk to me about something. I'm not sure what."

"I bet I know what it is about..."

"No, you don't!" I snapped. "Besides, he seemed kind of upset about whatever was bothering him."

"Oh. Well, what do you reckon its about?"

"I don't know."

We worked in silence for awhile.

I knew that Delilah, wonderful as she was, had this ridiculous idea that I should start dating again. She had been pestering me about it for awhile now and the revelation of my parents' death hadn't changed anything. There was nothing wrong with the idea itself really; just the circumstances I was in. I had just barely gotten over my loss and I wasn't ready for any relationships. But Delilah wasn't one to give up easily and it seemed that the situation with 'Sirius' had given her new ammunition.

Which was stupid since we barely knew each other for one. It was just a set of unusual circumstances that led to our strange acquaintance. As good-looking as he was, I truly didn't feel anything beyond curiosity when it came to him. And I was pretty sure he wasn't exactly impressed by my mediocre-at-best appearance either.

When we were done for the day, I accompanied Delilah to the spot where she had parked her car. I lived about fifteen minutes away from the diner while she lived closer to the college campus.

"See ya tomorrow, Dels," I said, hugging her.

"You too hon. By the way, did you get His name yet?"

I smiled wryly at her.

"Yeah. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you. See ya!"

I turned and walked up the path, leaving a confused Delilah behind.

_Definitely not._

* * *

**AN: Hey! So there's Chapter 3. This chapter is focused more on Reyna's life outside of meeting Sirius. She's still young and I expect that she would have a best friend and there would be teasing and other normal stuff in her life too. Besides, things are going to become far from normal soon and I wanted there to be a chapter where things are still easy and uncomplicated. Tell me if you liked Delilah and if you'd like her to make an appearance now and then. Please Review! Or PM or anything.**

**Thanks to ****GreekPrincess143****, ****xxRyuu-himexx,**** SamuraiNinjaDragon, gess789**** and ****eveningstars**** for their follows/favourites! And thanks a bunch to ****Faded Stripe****,**** Nimrodel626**** and ****texaskid ****for your reviews!**

**Faded Stripe****: For us its quite the opposite. I once got my marks pinnalised for spelling 'realisation' with a 'z'... hehe. And ofcourse, thanks for your continued support!**

**Nimrodel626****: He may or may not have meant auror training ;) Remember, he doesn't remember stuff clearly yet but maybe he had an inkling...And I've updated as soon as I can so hope the wait wasn't too long. Thanks for your support!**

**texaskid****: Firstly, I want to thank you for reviewing. I really do appreciate getting constructive criticism and feedback. Secondly, the "eve" thing. Well, the very definition of "eve" is the evening or day immediately before an event. So in saying "eve of thirteenth" I meant the twelfth. And thirdly, I do agree with your point on sticking to one POV. I might do a spin off in Sirius' POV once this is over instead...oh well. Thank you for reading. I do hope you'd stick with my story!**

**And thanks to all my silent readers as well. I might be able to fit in the next update in 2 days but expect updates after that on weekends peeps! Thanks for reading this long AN!**

**On a side note, has anyone watched Noah? I thought Emma Watson was amazing!**

**~Bekah**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_We spent some time together walking_

_spent some time just talking_

_about who we were_

_~ Nothing Like You And I - The Perishers_

I was up before the sun the next morning. After pacing around the house about a hundred times, I finally gave up and decided to get dressed. Not paying much attention to my wardrobe, I ended up wearing the first things I touched. Only when I was halfway down the road did I realise that I had forgotten to brush my hair. Internally cursing myself, I tried to tame the thick black mane and make it look less like something had exploded in it.

_Just my luck to end up looking like an idiot..._

He hadn't given me a proper time the day before, but I'd guessed it had to be sometime in the early morning. I found that I was right when I got there. He was seated under the willow, one leg hitched up and deep in thought - the way he always seemed to be. I stood there on the stone path watching him for a bit. He must have sensed it though, for he immediately looked up.

"Hey," I said, with a wave of my hand.

"Hey."

He patted the space beside him. As I walked over to join him, the thought that this was the first time I'd be sitting close beside him crossed my mind. I ignored it however, and plopped myself down next to him.

"I'm here," I stated rather unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I noticed," he replied.

An involuntary smile almost crossed my lips at the stupidity of my statement. But I pushed it down.

"Wild night?" he enquired eyeing my hair.

The colour rushed to my cheeks as I attempted to smooth it down.

"Hardly."

"Oh come on, you can tell me. Was it a party or-wait! Was it something...else?" he asked with knowing smirk.

"It wasn't anything! I just...forgot to brush my hair," I mumbled the last part.

"Whatever you say, love."

I fidgeted uncomfortably, wanting to get to the point.

"So...what was it, you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?"

His light mood vanished instantly and his face became stoic once more.

"Like I said, this may all sound a bit weird. I don't even know why I'm telling this to you. But I honestly don't know what else to do."

I waited for him to go on. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Have you ever felt like you don't belong here?"

It took me a moment to respond.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess its natural to feel like that once in awhile..." I trailed off. He shook his head.

"No, no. I didn't mean that. Have you felt like you really didn't belong? Like you're not supposed to be here at all?"

"Um..."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"That's how I feel. I keep feeling like there's something not right. Like I've forgotten something important that I'm supposed to remember. Only, I have no fucking clue what it is!

"I can remember everything about my life and yet...its like something's missing. And no one even realises that something's wrong. But then I keep thinking about the day we met..."

"What about it?" I asked bewildered.

"I told you my name. And you looked like you'd seen a ghost. I could see that you recognised it somehow but how could that be when we've never even met before? Because, trust me, I would've remembered if we'd met before."

He stopped and cleared his throat before turning to look at me. It was extremely disconcerting to have those eyes stare into mine so intently and even more so, up close.

"I know that you know something. Tell me what it is."

Unable to hold his gaze, I looked down at my clenched hands resting on my lap. My mind was reeling. I remembered that first day too. His name...Ofcourse it unnerved me. How could it not? And how is it that no one else has noticed? Yet, he didn't seem to be lying. The desperation in his eyes...the frustration, it was all real. So now the question was: What was I supposed to tell him? I didn't have the slightest clue what any of this meant.

Just as I was pondering this, his hand reached out and touched mine. I looked up sharply.

"Reyna," that was all he said. But I knew then, that I was going to have to tell him what I knew.

"You-you honestly don't know?" I asked wearily.

He withdrew his hand and ran a hand through his hair once more in clear frustration.

"What exactly am I supposed to have known?"

_That you have the name of a fictional character. Oh and that you're the spitting image of him as well._

"Look, no one's ever asked you about your name?"

_Someone must have..._

"Well, no. I don't...I don't usually give my real name out to people..." he said, looking sheepish.

"Why not?"

"Because, its stupid, that's why. Its a fucking star for god's sake! And not to mention the ridiculous puns that come with it."

"Okay, but-your friends...your family...they've never said anything? No one at school?"

"The company I keep don't usually care about this sort of thing..."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"The lads and I have nothing in common except for the whole motorcycle thing. And the girls...well, lets just say it isn't my name they're interested in."

_Ah..._

"Your family then? What about school records? Surely, someone must have known?" I pressed.

"My parents, never said anything about it. And as for records...well, I have an alias."

"What?" I spluttered.

"An alias. You know, another name. I usually go by that one," he stated simply.

_Could this get any more complicated?_

"But then-why did you tell ME this name?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know..."

I took another deep breath. This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. By this point, I was close to admitting that he really was...who he said he was. How on earth it happened, and how it had escaped the notice of anyone else, I had no idea. But there was no other explanation and so, I knew I had to accept it.

"Alright, okay, you want to know why I freaked out when you mentioned your name..."

He waited for me to go on.

"You were right. I did recognise it. Because, well, because you're famous!"

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Famous? How?"

"You're in a book! And you really should've known this by now! Its not exactly hard to come by...Its all over the internet. You _have_ used the internet haven't you?"

He shot me a look that clearly said: 'What do you take me for?'

"What kind of book is it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Its a fiction book. A story. But so much more than that...It's the kind of story everyone knows and no one would ever forget... It was even made into movies a couple years ago. God, I can't believe you don't know! You must've been living under a rock or something..."

"And, I'm in it?" he asked, ignoring the last part.

"Yes!"

"Will you tell me? This story?"

And so I did.

* * *

By the time I'd finished, he was staring into space with a inscrutable expression.

"So, you're saying I go to prison and then I die, in the book?"

I shrugged.

"Pretty much. But you were innocent. No one wanted you to die, believe me. It was horrible, the way you were taken from the world..."

It was true. It was terribly cruel how little time he got to spend with his godson. And how he had died without having his name cleared, in the hands of his own cousin nonetheless. It had been one of the most heartbreaking character deaths in all the books I've ever read.

"I...I don't know how to feel about all this," he rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "It feels real, and yet it doesn't. But its a bleeding story! How is it supposed to be-?Am I even real at this point?"

"I honestly don't know, Sirius," It was the first time I'd addressed him by his name and as crazy as this entire thing was, at that moment I felt certain that it was every bit as real as it seemed impossible.

And maybe it was an omen of sorts, or just plain coincidence, because right then, it started raining.

I jumped up to my feet instantly as did he.

"Shit! We better get out of here."

We half-ran down the path, looking for some kind of shelter. I knew we were surrounded by trees and I didn't particularly fancy being electrocuted on top of everything that had happened today. I was pretty sure Sirius felt the same for he had temporarily put his worries aside, his eyes darting everywhere at once as he scanned the area.

Suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop in front of me causing me to run into him. I was almost knocked backwards when a hand caught my own, steadying me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He looked at with a strange expression and gestured to a small cafe up ahead. We ran towards it, bursting through the doors in a jumble of noise. I was bent over, trying to catch my breath when I felt eyes on me. I reluctantly looked up at the scene.

The cafe seemed to be filled with elderly people of all sorts. They were eyeing us with blatant disapproval on their faces, some muttering darkly among themselves. I distinctly heard a "Young people these days!" followed by tutting. Many of them looked startled by our noisy entrance and there were a few who had obviously knocked over their food. The woman at the counter glared at us, looking extremely put out.

I chanced a glance at Sirius only to find him looking back at me. As if on cue, we burst out laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed so hard and it briefly reminded me of old times when life was easier and I'd had a fully-functioning family. When we'd finally stopped laughing, I realised that our hands were still joined. He seemed to notice it at the same time, for he released it immediately.

Wordlessly, we walked over to sat the nearest table and sat down. There was a moment of silence.

"That was pretty funny, wasn't it?" he asked finally, looking up.

I grinned at him.

"Definitely."

The waitress came over then, to take our orders. She appeared to be in her late twenties, and was obviously checking Sirius out. His T-shirt had soaked through in the rain and clung to his body covered only partially by the leather jacket he was wearing.

"And what would you like to have?" she asked in a breathless voice. He seemed to enjoy it though for he turned towards her and flipped some of the hair out of his eyes.

"A hot chocolate, extra sugar. I like 'em sweet," he said, winking at her.

She then turned to me, looking much less enthused.

"Um, I'll just have tea."

She walked away, swinging her hips more than was necessary.

"Pathetic," I snorted.

"You can't blame her for trying. Its not her fault I'm irresistible. Especially in the current state."

"Modest, aren't you?"

"Just telling the truth, love."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you're one to talk about modesty. You're just as soaked as I am and your shirt is white."

I glanced down at myself and realised he was right. It was practically see through.

_Fuck!_

I shuffled closer to the table in an effort to hide myself better.

"I think I saw a few blokes in the corner drooling. Dentures were almost falling out..."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

He laughed at my obvious irritation. Our drinks arrived just then. Sirius and the waitress flirted a bit more before she finally left.

"So...what now?" he asked in much more serious tone after she was gone. I knew he was referring to what we'd been talking about earlier in the park.

"I dunno," I said, sweeping my wet hair to one side. "You're here now, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I need to find out why, don't I? And how come I don't remember anything?"

I thought about it.

"I suppose you could try and get your memories back. Maybe that would clear things up?"

"Hmm...I suppose that might work," he said, scratching his chin. "You'll help me right?" he asked unsure of my answer.

What did choice did I have? Well, that isn't necessarily true. He wasn't forcing me, was he? But I really did want to help. I was as intrigued by this situation as he was. Besides, it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? We had an odd sort of bond. We knew each others' secrets didn't we? I, more than him, but still...We had become friends, in our own weird way.

"Sure. What are friends for?" I answered with a smile.

* * *

**AN: So the cat's outta the bag now! She knows, he knows! But there's still more to come. This chapter might not be as well written as the previous ones and I'd like to apologise for that. Exams are really getting to me... I might go back and edit it someday though.**

**Also, I'm sure you've noticed things are starting to move slightly in the romance direction. But I'm afraid, its not gonna happen anytime soon folks. Next chapter might not be up for awhile. My exams are in 2 days and weekends will be full with revision and whatnot. So expect updates anywhere between a week to 10 days...**

**Thanks to ****awkwardHanna****, ****42-Worlds-Apart****, ****OffTheDeepEndx ****and ****GingerSnap91**** for their favourites/follows. A million thanks to ****Faded Stripe**** for your continued support and reviews. And thanks to all my silent readers as well. Please review everyone! Till next time!**

**~Bekah.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_You came like crashing thunder_

_Breaking through these walls of stone_

_~Amazing - Janelle_

I dreamt that I was alone in a forest. It had just rained and the leaves were dripping water and the grass was still wet. I was walking through it barefoot, singing. It was quite a nice dream on the whole. But before it could progress, I was awoken by the doorbell.

I sat up, yawning and stretching my arms as I looked at the bedside clock. 06:17 AM. I reluctantly got out of bed and went to see who it was. When I opened the door, I was in for a shock. Leaning on the door frame was none other than Sirius Black.

"How the hell did you get here?" I blurted out.

"Good to see you too, love."

I shook my head trying to clear the sleep-induced-haze.

"No, I mean seriously! How did you find out where I live?"

"I've been following you ofcourse!" he said matter-of-factly. He started laughing upon seeing the look on my face.

"You should've seen your face! Don't get your knickers in a twist. I just asked your friend yesterday. The one from the diner, whats-her-name...?"

"Delilah."

"Yeah, her."

"Oh, okay."

There was a moment of silence as I stood, unsure what to do next.

"Well?" he prompted.

"What?"

"Are you going to make me stand out here all day?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, come in!" I said, leading him into the flat.

"Nice pants," he said suddenly.

I turned around to find him smirking at me. Only then, I realised I was currently wearing one of my oldest pyjama pants which had "Kiss This" written in the rear. The colour rushed to my face but I chose to ignore it and led him over to the sofa. Sirius immediately sat down and made himself comfortable. I grabbed the solitary chair by the table and sat down facing him.

"So, why are you here?"

Sirius looked at me incredulously.

"What, you don't remember? Its only been two days! I thought we were going to try to find a way for me to get my memory back."

"Yeah, at six in the bloody morning?" I asked.

"Not a morning person, are you?"

He was right. I wasn't.

"Not particularly."

Sirius however, looked like he had no trouble whatsoever being up at six without a reason. But he did have the grace to look apologetic at my admission.

"I'm sorry. I just, couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about this whole thing. That's why I came over as soon as possible."

I waved a hand dismissively while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Its alright. I just need a shower and then I'll be fully awake."

"Okay," he nodded. "Need any help with that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I grabbed the remote control from the table and threw it at his head. Which he dodged.

"God, woman, are you trying to kill me?! I was just being nice..."

"Are you always like this?" I asked irritated.

"Its all part of my charm," he said with a grin.

I gave a derisive snort.

"You know, most girls would have jumped at the chance to say yes."

Rolling my eyes, I got up yawning once more.

"Yeah, well, I am not 'most girls' , Mr Black," I replied, walking to my bedroom.

As I was closing the door, I saw the faintest smile on his face.

* * *

Once I was done showering and getting dressed, I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sirius meanwhile, was sprawled out on the sofa, watching TV.

"Have you had your breakfast?" I called out.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to say no if you're offering."

"I'm only having cereal."

He made a face at that and shook his head.

I shrugged, and poured milk over mine and started eating. As I ate, I watched Sirius. It seemed so surreal to have him in my flat, doing something so normal as watching TV. I never would have imagined something this odd ever happening to me.

And I never really noticed just how tall he was. I mean, I knew he was taller than me. But that hardly counts since almost _everyone _was taller than me. Now, seeing him sprawled out on the sofa, it was obvious by the way his legs dangled over one end.

I finished my cereal and came back to the living room. Sirius turned off the TV and sat up to make room for me. I sat down, leaning back on the corner of the sofa, my legs folded to one side.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I haven't got a clue. I thought you would know," he said.

I thought for a minute.

"Why don't we start with the books?" I asked.

"You mean _read _them?"

"Yeah."

"How many are there exactly?"

"Seven. Not counting the companion books."

He grimaced but nodded.

"Alright then," I stood up. "Come on."

He got up as well.

"Where?"

I walked towards my bedroom and looked at him pointedly.

"I am pretty sure this isn't the right time, love," he said solemnly.

"Oh, get over yourself! The books are in there. We're going to go get them."

That's how an hour later, we were sitting on the floor, poring over the first book.

"So, apparently, I gave this Hagrid bloke my flying motorcycle. And then I'm never mentioned again?"

"Yes, it would seem so. Not until book 3 anyways."

"This sucks. I want to find out something! Not sit and read about some kid..."

"Its not that bad." I said defensively. "Its a good book. And that kid is supposedly your godson."

He read the book while I worked on an assignment. We worked in silence all the way till noon. Finally, we both decided to go out and get some lunch.

Once we were out of the flat, I started walking toward the area where the shops and restaurants are when Sirius suddenly grabbed my arm.

"What?"

"You don't honestly think we're walking do you? I've got my motorcycle right here," he said, dragging me over to where he'd parked it.

I had nothing against motorcycles. I'd been on the back of one many times in the past. Hell, I'd even liked it.

But what I said was, "I can't get on a motorcycle, Sirius."

"Oh, come on! You're not scared, are you?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? I have a spare helmet and everything."

"I'm wearing a dress," I stated simply.

He looked me up and down.

"It doesn't matter. Just sit close to me and you won't be flashing your knickers."

I eyed the vehicle uncertainly.

"Come on, Reyna. Just get on."

I took the helmet from him and put it on before climbing onto the back of the motorcycle. After making sure nothing was showing, I placed my hands on his waist lightly.

"You're going to have to hold on tighter than that," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

It was better to be uncomfortable than unsafe. So I shifted closer and wrapped my arms more securely around him.

The motorcycle purred as it came to life. He eased off the sidewalk onto the road and towards our destination. My heart was hammering in my chest and my hands automatically tightened around him as we started to travel at a higher speed.

I felt every bit as uncomfortable as I predicted due to being so close to him; my thighs were hugging his hip and my body was pressed up against his back. My stomach was squirming uneasily at the proximity. And yet, the feel of the wind whipping through my hair and the hum of the motorcycle beneath me was exhilarating. It made me feel more awake than I had felt in a while.

I dismounted the bike when we stopped in front of a decent-sized restaurant.

"Have you ever been here?" Sirius asked.

I looked up from where I was preoccupied trying to smooth down my hair which had become windswept during the ride.

"No," I shook my head.

"Leave it alone. You look fine," he said, prying my hand away from my head. He led me into the restaurant over to a table by the window. A waiter immediately rushed over to us.

"What would you like to order, Mr Black?" he enquired.

I was way out of my depth at this place for I didn't know anything about it. Sirius though, appeared at ease as he gave his order. He called the waiter by name and chatted amiably with him. I gave my order as well and waited until 'Dave' was out of earshot before turning to Sirius.

"Do you know him?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then how does he know who you are?"

"Oh. That. I own this place," he stated with a shrug.

"You _own_ a restaurant?" I asked gaping at him.

"Don't look so shocked. I suppose it technically still belongs to my parents but eventually it'll be mine, yeah..."

"Oh." But something just occurred to me. "If you own a restaurant, why the hell do you come to the diner?"

He grinned at me.

"Like I said, I've been following you."

"Ha ha. Very funny," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, I suppose its because I want to be away from everything...This place is bigger and the staff know me you see. Sometimes, its nicer to be somewhere quiet where you can be alone with your thoughts."

"Yeah," I understood what he meant. "But the food there sucks compared to this place!"

Sirius merely chuckled.

"As an employee, shouldn't you be saying good things about the place you're working at?"

"Yes, but its the truth isn't it?"

"It doesn't suck. Its just less fancier this."

Our meals arrived and we ate in relative silence. I didn't know about him but I was ravenous and the food was enough to keep me busy.

Once we were done, Sirius got up to leave.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm. "Aren't we supposed to pay?"

"Nah. You're here with me," he replied.

"Yeah, but still..."

"Let's go."

"I'm still paying," I told him, fishing money out of my purse.

"You don't have to!"

"I want to!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

We were glaring at each other when Dave rushed over.

"What's the matter Sir? Miss?"

I turned to Dave.

"Here," I handed the bills over.

"Oh, no, Miss. You don't have to-"

"I insist."

Dave glanced at Sirius's frowning face helplessly. I ignored both of them and walked out. I was contemplating walking back home when Sirius came out of the restaurant and rushed over to me.

"Stubborn, aren't you? Come on, let's go," he said leading me over to the motorcycle. I was still kind of angry with him but I needed to get home somehow. So I got on and wrapped my arms around him as we sped off towards the flat.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day in the flat; him, reading the book and me, trying and failing to get some work done.

I had all but forgotten about our earlier spat and I was actually enjoying his company as we sat side-by-side on the sofa.

At fifteen minutes to seven, Sirius finally finished the book.

"So, that's book one done," he said stretching his arms. I looked up from the phone where I had been playing a game.

"Did you remember anything?"

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Its okay. It was only the first book," I patted his hand consolingly.

"Yeah. Well, I suppose I'd better go."

"Okay. Hey, do you want to take the books with you?"

"Sure," he said.

I helped him carry them down to his motorcycle where he stuffed them into a backpack in the glove compartment.

"Make sure you take good care of them."

"They're just books, not fucking babies!"

"Well, they're my babies. So you better take care of them." I said threateningly.

He rolled his eyes at that.

"Okay, fine, I will," he cleared his throat. "So when will I see you again?"

"I've got school the rest of the week. So, probably on the weekend?"

He nodded at me.

"Alright. So I'll-" he was cut off by the headlights of a car which was headed straight for us. I quickly grabbed his arm pulling him onto the sidewalk when the car stopped right in front of us. And out of the car came Delilah.

She was wearing an infuriating smirk as she eyed my hands still wrapped around Sirius' arm. I let go of it promptly.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I suspected as much when you asked me where she lives," she said, addressing Sirius.

"What are you talking about? He was just leaving. Weren't you?"

Sirius looked back and forth between us as his face slowly broke out into a grin.

_Nothing good will come out of this._

"Yeah, I was. See you Saturday babe!" He leaned down, kissed my cheek and got on the motorcycle. With one last wink at me, he sped off down the road.

I just stood there dumfounded.

"So...what do you have to say?" Delilah asked turning to me, crossing her arms expectantly.

_Shit. It was going to be a long day..._

* * *

**AN: Hey ya'll! So I finally updated after 17 days. Exams are over for now and I'm free until May so I'll be updating on the weekends. This chapter was kind of a filler so I apologise if it was boring. I'm having a bit of a hard time with the storyline and where its gonna go. But I am trying. So, ideas are welcome.**

**Another thing is that, I've noticed the amounts of reads I'm getting has been increasing but I'm not getting much reviews. I just want to say that I really appreciate getting feedbacks and comments even if they're just a simple 'good job!' or 'this sucked!' . I really would like to see more of them because they motivate me to write better. While I feel kind of sad about the lack of reviews, I also would like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read this story so far. But if you want me to keep writing, please, please review :)**

**Also thanks to Lazensha, Tiryn and anime'sguest for your favs/follows! Until next time!**

**~Bekah**


	7. AN!

AN: hey there everyone! Yeah, this isn't a new chapter. I am writing this AN just to tell all my readers THANKS A BUNCH for reading/favouriting/following. I am currently in the middle of my GCSEs and I will be unable to post a new chapter until 21 May 2014 at the very least when it all finally gets over. So please hang in there and I'll be back in 2 weeks and a bit. Thanks to OpenBookLina, GabbiGrl, loreena123, SummerElainee and theelilbritt for your favs/follows/reviews. Thanks to all my silent readers as well. I'll be back soon. Bye!

~Bekah


End file.
